


The Initiation

by eternal_moonie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo finally becomes a member of The Pack!! But first, there's an initiation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Initiation

Title: The Initiation  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Summary: Theo finally becomes a member of The Pack!! But first, there's an initiation...

 

Scott's phone rang.

"Hello? Hey, dude, how's it going?"

"It's going well. I'm almost back. How's the gang?"

"We're good. Missing you though. Glad you're coming back for this thing we talked about. We really appreciate it."

"Speaking of, does he even remember me? I must have been a real dick to him."

"Ah, don't sweat it, Jackson, water under the bridge."

"Alright, meet at the school? Or your house?"

"House is fine. Mom's having her shift at the hospital."

"Alright. See you soon, Scott."

They hung up the phone.

"Are you really like totally 100% sure about this, Scott? I mean, I still don't trust that guy. It's flawless, really, how you just put complete trust in everyone you meet and..."

"Stiles! I know alright? We can always ban him from the Pack if he does indeed turn out to be bad. Will you knock it off please? We've been already over this for the..."

"Eleventh time now, Stiles. Yeah, I know."

"Eleventh time now, Stiles. Thanks, buddy."

"Bummer that Isaac couldn't make it, right? Oh well, the rest will welcome Theo with open arms, I bet."

"Speaking of, where *is* the guest of honor?"

The doorbell rang.

"Oh! There's Jackson!"

Stiles went to the door and opened it.

"Theo! Oh, hey man, glad you could come."

Theo raised an eyebrow.

"Stiles? I thought you weren't part of the pack."

"Okay there, buddy, no, technically I'm not, but I'm here for support, even if you're joining their ranks."

Then there was a hand on Theo's shoulder.

"Hey, Stiles, this guy bothering you?"

Theo's hand shot out as he tried to turn around to see who it was, when the second hand got placed over Theo's.

"Jackson, buddy! How long have you been back here?" Stiles asked.

"Hey, dude. Not that long."

"Jacks, hey, welcome back to Beacon Hills, I guess." Theo said as he disentangled himself.

"Thanks, man. You too." he said and enveloped him in a bear hug.

"Awkward." Stiles whispered, but kind of got turned on watching them being so friendly with one another.

"Where's my Kanima-turned-werewolf buddy? Oh, there he is! Room for another Jacks?" Scott asked as he came in for the hug.

"Wow, guys, are you throwing a party in there for the Pack or what? Where are Malia and the rest of the girls at? Are they inside?" Theo asked laughing as he let Scott embrace him as well.

"No, man, just the guys only." Stiles burst that bubble.

"Still, cool."

"Guys, I'm here! Sorry about that, Mason... he wanted help with something... Am I like very late?"

Liam.

"Liam, buddy! No, you're right on time."

Jackson stared at him.

Hmm, I wonder what this Mason guy wanted from him.

"Jackson Whittemore, Liam Dunbar." "Liam Dunbar, Jackson Whittemore."

"Hey, man, nice to meet you." Liam said as gave him his hand to shake.

"Same here, man."

"Okay, everyone, shall we get inside?" Scott offered.

"Hell, yeah! Let's get this initiation on the road! Good times!" Stiles.

Over-enthusiastic Stiles Stilinski.

Music started playing, drinks were offered, dancing was done, until the big moment.

"Okay, Theo, are you ready for your present?"

"Yeah, new buddy, it's going to be amazing! You're going to be bli..." Liam started.

"Liam, hush, let me explain."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited, I just don't if I will perform as good after..."

"I'm sure Scott's sorry to have cut you off, Liam right? But Theo'll find out on his own."

"Find out on my own? What?"

"Oh, well," Scott interjected Theo, "if you want to become a part of our Pack, well, you have to be initiated."

Stiles brought forth a blindfold.

"And this is heavily required." he quipped.

"Oh. Alright." Theo spoke.

"Wait. Is blood involved?" he asked right after.

"Relax, buddy, no need to be squeamish, but to answer your question, you're lucky, there's no blood involved."

"Cool, man." Theo said with a smile as he took the blindfold from Stiles and put it behind his eyes.

The second that was done, the rest carefully unbuttoned their pants, courtesy of no zippers and lowered them to the floor.

"Okay, Theo, are you, ready?" Scott asked, as he stood in front of his friend, followed by Stiles, Jackson and Liam bringing up the rear, because he was the youngest member of the pack.

"Yeah, sure. What do I do next?"

"Get on your knees and come closer."

"Seriously man? Well, you're the boss of the pack."

Theo lowered himself on all fours and crawled closer.

"Stop. That's a good pub." Scott said, holding his childhood friend's face just inches from his cock.

It did a little twitch.

The others just stared at this, feeling their joined twitch of their cocks, even Stiles.

"Okay, what's next?"

Scott took one of Theo's hands in his.

"Take this and guess." Scott told him as he wrapped Theo's hand around his cock.

"DUDE!!! Are you out of your mind?!" Theo asked.

"Well, slightly buzzed, maybe. We want you to suck our dicks." Scott said.

"Yeah," Liam lied... (or did he?) , "that's how I got to be initiated into Scott's Pack."

The suspense was getting to Jackson Whittemore and so he started to please Liam's cock with his hand.

"Hey!" Liam exclaimed.

"What? Let's all do that and watch together how Theo sucks the big man." Stiles said as he took Jackson's cock in his hand and stroked him.

"C'mon Raeken. You'll never be accepted as one of us if you don't." Stiles said, taunting him. "You're not afraid, are you?"

Theo looked up at Scott, as good as he could with a blindfold on, and started to stroke his thick length.

Liam stared at it, then back into Jackson's eyes.

He was so bummed he hadn't met Jackson earlier, and he had to admit, the guy looked hot.

Blinded by the lust of feeling another hand there stroking his cock, he reached up and kissed Jackson hard.

Jackson grabbed the back of Liam's head and got dangerously close to his ear.

"Dude... what are you doing? Save it up for Theo, man." he whispered in his ear.

"S...Sorry man. I just..." he moaned.

"Sshh," Jackson whispered back. "If you want it, let yourself go."

"Nnnno, it's okay." he whispered back.

"That's it, Theo, now take it in your mouth and suck me."

Without any hesitation, Theo did that.

"Hey, can I get some in too? I didn't agree to do this for nothing and be 5th wheel." Stiles piped up.

"Master?" Theo had the urge to ask and grin.

"Oohhh, nice ring to it, T. I like." Scott said as he smirked. "Go for it, pup."

"On second thought, I'll just... do this." Theo said as he took turns in sucking off their cocks.

"Oh Scott, this is great! Thanks for inviting me man!! WOOHOO!!!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Why don't you two go stand around him you two?"

Jackson and Liam circled around Theo.

"Funny that you're all naked, and I'm not." Theo said.

"Well, that can be easily rectified." Scott said and snapped his fingers.

The next moment Theo had his clothes taken off by the rest.

"Oh man, I'm so hard, let me..." Jackson spoke and thrust his hard cock inside of Theo's awaiting ass.

"Ahhh, Jackson..." Theo moaned out load.

"My turn, I am not playing this waiting game any longer, you guys." Liam said as he positioned himself over Theo so he was dangling his cock over Theo's lips, which Theo eagerly invited inside his mouth.

"Oh god, this is sooo good, my first time with more guys that one, actually."

"What? This is your first time, Dunbar?"

"No, Stilinski, it's my first time in a moresome."

"Mmmm, some would call it an orgy."

"Yeah, but it's actually a fivesome."

"Is that even a word or is an orgy five persons?"

"Guys, guys! Let's not okay, and just enjoy Theo becoming a part of our Pack."

"Speaking of, where's Aiden? He was going to be attend, right?"

"I didn't get a hold of him."

Theo groaned and moaned as he took it all like a good pro.

Jackson pulled back at the same time Liam did.

Theo groaned as the blindfold was pulled from his eyes.

"Guys, let's all come together, right on me. I want all your come on my body."

"Mmmm, I like that. Who else does, guys?"

A chorus of me me me sounded.

They all grabbed for their cocks and jacked off until they came all over Theo.

"Mmmm, that was great, guys!"

"We officially welcome THEO RAEKEN into the Pack!!"

They all cheered and slept over at Scott's.

"Good Morning, Son. How was your... What's happened here?!"

Sleeping bags all around Scott's bed.

"Gasp! It's that late already?! I promised Mason I would make breakfast in bed! Oh damn! Hi Mrs. McCall!" Liam said, but made no move to hurry up and get dressed to go to Mason's.

"Liam, hey. Oh, is that Jackson? And Theo? Stiles?! Scott, what's going on?"

"Hey, mom. Good morning. What's going on? Well, we had a Pack Meeting last night and I decided it'd be best to have them stay the night. I mean, we did drink a lot."

"Oh, well, that's nice, honey." Mrs. McCall said and left the room.

The End.


End file.
